tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Deathsaurus Is Pregnant
Log Title: Deathsaurus Is Pregnant Characters: Deathsaurus, Scales, Swindle Location: Valvolux Date: November 1, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Scales offers to help Deathsaurus figure out what's making him ill. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 13:32:56 on Friday, 1 November 2019.' Scales glides down from a high perch towards the streets and the colorful market. The tiny dragon in search of the elusive energoodies. Swindle is also in search of sustenance, preferably something more substantial than energoodies but he'll take whatever he can get. AS per use Deathsaurus is also in search of the elusive energoodies. And this place has promised him free food for two weeks now. So he's back for more. He's been here so often recently, that he's even found a favorite vendor. This one serves aluminum balls wrapped in copper on a stick and some really good energoodies. He's out of his mortilus costume now, as the holiday has come to an end. But the free food is still there. Scales scampers through the streets, dodging people nimbly, used to being underfoot among larger beings, though not really to being around so many at once. The streets are still pretty full even though the main party is ended. Deathsaurus sees Scales coming through and gives her a nod. He even sets aside some of his treats for her. He's not sure if she will recognise him without the costume or approach him. Lets see how this goes. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Scales slows when she notices somebody noticing -her-. It doesn't take her long to place Deathsaurus after their conversation yesterday. She turns and skitters over, threading through the crowd to hop up on the opposite side of a table. "Hi! Still here, huh?" Deathsaurus nods "They're giving me free food." He says. "Of course Im going to stick around." he says. "How are you doing?" he asks. Scales oohs. "I'm good. Why are they giving you free food?" Deathsaurus pauses. "First contest I participated in, I won free food for a week. Second, everyone who participated won free food for two weeks. So Im here until the cards stop working." he explains. Scales cools. "You gonna just hang out an' eat?" Deathsaurus shrugs. "I don't have any plans. What about you?" Scales hmms. "I'll hafta get back to work, soon. Gettin' away for a bit was nice, but I gotta job to do." Deathsaurus nods "As do I. I will need to decide which of the abandoned crystaline cities to look into. Harmonex is too ..heavily contested." Scales ohs? "Why crystals?" Deathsaurus pauses. "When I was in harmonex, collecting the dead crystals I used for the flowers..." He syas. "I noticed the crystals were 'singing'." he says. "If they respond to musical notes, then they, or other naturallly growing crystals coudl amplify signal transmissions." Scales nods. "Well, yeah. Lots of people use crystals for that kinda thing. Humans use quartz, which is good since it's so common there." Deathsaurus nods "Maybe this quartz would be useful as well. This particular crystal has a stronger resonance than most." he says. "So the signal should be even stronger then common quartz wouldnt you agree?" Scales hmms. "Resonance would make a difference," she agrees. "Quartz is useful because it always vibrates at the same frequency- that means it can be relied upon. But if you're lookin' for an amplifier, you'd need something that can capture and resend." Deathsaurus nods "That's what I hear. And that's the part that has me researching at this point. Its all.." he shakes his head. "Taking too long." Scales pauses to obtain the energoodies that she was looking for in the first place, settling in to nibble. "Sometimes it takes time. If it's really important, you just keep at it." Deathsaurus pauses. "Time is not something I have much of as you know." he says. Scales tilts her head curiously. "You seem pretty certain about that. You sure it's gonna kill you?" Deathsaurus pauses. "No. But I'm not sure that it won't either." He says. Scales hmms. "I could take a look," she offers. "I mean, I'm sure you've had other people check it over already an' all." Deathsaurus shrugs "If you want. I have had Goth look at it before. He didn't know what to do. Maybe you have experiences he doesn't." he has a lot of food before him today but is just picking at it. Scales shrugs. "I'm sure I haven't seen -anything- like it, but that doesn't mean there isn't some things that could be checked." Deathsaurus nods "Good point. Would you need me to do anything or go anywhere?" he asks. Scales wells. "I wouldn't want to look here in the middle of a crowd," she says. "But I don't think either of us would wanna go to one of the embassies.." Deathsaurus pauses. "Where would you recommend then?" he asks, tensing a bit. Scales hmphs. "Someplace with a repair bay would be test- I got onboard abilities, but extra equipment would be faster.." She looks around. "An' I really don't know this place like I did. They've changed a lot." Deathsaurus hrms. "Well we could take it to polyhex. However, I dont know if you wuld trust my city's hospitality." Scales flattens her crest and her optics gain a bit more red. "Uh, no. Not gonna happen." There's a limit to how much the little tape will trust. Deathsaurus nods "I didn't think so." He says. "Guess we will ahve to deal with the scanners we have present." He says. "I dont know of any safe, neutral places." Scales sighs out a puff of smoke. "Maybe.. the arena? People get hurt there- do they get fixed up there, too?" Deathsaurus nods "Yes. There is an area for repairing combatants there. I've been there myself." he says. "Thats a perfect place for this." Scales nods. "Right.. hang on." She pauses and makes a couple of radio calls. Deathsaurus tilts his head as she makes the calls. "How many people will be involved of this? I'd rahter people dont know..." Scales wells. "I'm not telling them what I'm doing, I'm just telling them where I -am-.. an' will be. 'Cause this may be a neutral city, an' you might be pretty friendly so far, but there's friendly an' then there's just stupid. I'm not gonna do something this risky without makin' sure somebody knows I'm doin' it." Deathsaurus inhales deeply, venting out a deep sigh. "Allright. Ask them what I will owe them for use of their facilities." he asks. Scales blinks. "Oh, I wasn't talkin' to the locals yet." Deathsaurus nods "Just your own people? What do they.." He winces, his top optics half shutting for a moment in pain. "Think of this?" Scales ers. "Well, he thinks it's a really dumb idea." Deathsaurus pauses "Who does?" he asks. Scales grins. "A paranoid jerk who taught me how to recognize dumb ideas." Scales finishes off an energoodie, stashes what she hasn't eaten, and hops down to head towards the arena. Deathsaurus notices shes still going to the arena. He packs up what he hasnt eaten and subspaces it. "Well. Is up to you. And I see you heading towards the idea, so.." Scales shrugs as she navigates the streets. "Well, I am kinda curious. An' I did the smart thing first by lettin' somebody know where I'm goin' an' what I'm doin'." She pauses. "Not -details-, but, y'know, that I'll be there and who else will be there. Just in case." Deathsaurus nods "Smart work. I'd do the same in your position." he syas. "What..would I owe /you/ for this?" he asks. Scales blinks. "I.. dunno?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Well? What would you want in exchange?" Scales ers. "I dunno if I'll even be able to do anything to help yet." Deathsaurus nods "Well not for the help. For the scans and perhaps medical advice. Maybe we should look at it before going into payment." Scales nods. "Can think it over, I guess..." Entertainment District - Valvolux Valvolux Arena - Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron When Valvolux was thriving, this arena hosted a number of massive State Games, many featuring Valvolux's famed home team, the Valvolux Hammers! The rebuilding of the city has come to the Arena as well, and it has safe and comfortable seating for all sizes of Cybertronians. While there are no State Games on modern Cybertron, Valvolux regularly hosts gladiatorial combat on the arena sands. Unlike the notorious Pits of Kaon, combat in the Valvolux Arena is non-lethal due to a forcefield system installed within that blunts killing blows. In the same spirit, there is a small repair bay built into the staging area where combatants can be patched up enough to get home safely. ''When there is no scheduled combat, people within the city can come here to train or to blow off steam. The forcefield generator can be tuned high enough to prevent all damage, but is rarely used at that level. '' Deathsaurus nods "Well this is it." He says. "You realize Im putting myself at great risk. You couldsnap a few wires and permanantly deactivate me." Scales nods, looking around for where the repair bay might be. "You're huge, though. I can't take you in a fight." She hmms. "'Sides, I can prove I have a history of workin' on Decepticons an' not killin' 'em." She grins. "You were there one time." Deathsaurus nods "You had repaired me once that is true." he says. "You didnt kill me then. I dont see why you'd kill me now." he heads to a place under the arena where hesss been before. "I know they have a makeshift repair bay down here.' Scales follows and peeks, brightening when she sees it. "Yeah! It's even got decent equipment. Not the best, but still better'n field tools." Deathsaurus nods "Better than I normally have access to these days." he says, looking around "Okay, how would we do this?" Scales hehs. "Just sit on a slab and let me poke a bit? The first thing I'd wanna do it take some readings." Deathsaurus nods "Allright." he moves to lay down on the slab, giving her better access to his chest. Today its humming a bit oddly enough and theres a few scorch marks in the center mass. Scales sets up standard monitors- sparkbeat, taking a moment to account for the double set, electromagnetic signatures, that sort of thing. "Let's see.. does it generate its own field, or does it use yours, that's the first question.." Deathsaurus nods "Allright." his sparkbeat is slower then it should be, and thats probably becuase theres a rather large mass against the casing, firmly lodged into it and leeching off the spark itself. The mass is about the size of two large fists now and has a protective coating around it made of metals, maybe even some of the metals hes been eating. There is a large mass around whatever it is of metal, the minerals leeched from it. The minerals do not seem to be going to his own systems at all, going straight to the mass itself. The mass does have its own seperate reading, almost like a sparkbeat. He is very warm to the touch and almost seems feverish. His readings show he is very low on energon and resources, even though he eats nearly constantly. It does have its own electromagnetic signature almost as if it is a seperate being. Scales hmmms, taking in the readings. "You... you need some help if you're gonna live through this, yeah," she says. "First off.. got some energon tucked away for later on you?" Deathsaurus nods "Told you it's messed up." he says. "Yeah, I've been saving what I dont eat." he says. "Every day it seems to b e different. Some days I purge up excess, some days Im eating everything in sight. Today food looks and smells good but if I try to eat it its just...not happening." he shrugs. "So far I've been able to keep my strength up so I have been using it to work. And try not to show weakness." Scales sets up a transfusion rig. "Let's check your uptake if it goes in directly. You're not absorbing it properly if you just drink it." Deathsaurus stays still, letting her hook up the rig. "Its got worse hasn't it?" he asks. "HUD readings aren't showing numbers properly." He says. He pulls a couple of cubes from subspace and nods "Yeah going straight to whatever that is, isnt it?" Scales nods. "Prob'ly." She takes one of the cubes and connects it into the rig, starting the flow, then pulls out something from her own subspace- a packet of paste that she adds to the flow. "An' some minerals," she explains. "Normally I don't pull this out unless I've got somebody who's really starvin'. It's good you've been gettin' what you have been, at least. If you'd been losing much more, your body woulda started eatin' itself to stay alive. An' that's not a great way to go." She shudders. Deathsaurus nods "Might explain eating scrap all the time." and yeah his systems are a bit torn up from him doing that. They were not designed to eat scrap metaland theres scarring around his intakes from him trying to do so. When the energon hits his systems, his systems almost immediately direct it towards the growth inside him, taking it as quickly as if he had been starving for months. What trace remains don't go to the parasitic abnormality goes to his vital systms, and his fuel pump starts pump harder, trying to force as much energy through his systems as it can. He coughs roughly, pushing some of the small balls of scrap up towards that mass, rather then out of him today. Scales nods. "Basically, you're pregnant. But we're not built to handle that kinda thing- no carefully balanced distribution of resources. It's going to the new growth first, the way repairs get priority in your own systems normally." She hmms. "At the very least, I can get some energon and resources directly to -you- for the moment, see if that helps." Deathsaurus blinks. "Im whatnow?" He says. "We're not organic how in the pit can I be..." he says. "THis is...this defies science." he seems almost embarassed about it. "It's got me feeling rather tired right now. I should probably shut down and let the energon distribute properly" Scales nods. "I'll see what I can do to bring your vitals up." Deathsaurus passes out, fully trusting the mini dino. Log session ending at 16:59:28 on Friday, 1 November 2019.